You're an Angel
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: This is an extension to the cute Linstead car scene in this weeks episode, inspired by Sophia's snapchat tease of how that scene could have gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay, so I know I should have gotten a prompt up tonight. But well... it's 11.30pm here in Aus. I watched Chicago PD and while I admit the scene was cute... it wasn't what Sophia teased us with.**

 **That, plus the continual cutting of Linstead scnes... plus me being tired = this is what you get. lol**

 **There are likely mistakes, try and enjoy anyway :-)**

You're an Angel

"GMC Sierra. Brand new." Hank places the car keys in my hand and I turn my cheeky face and shining eyes to Jay.

"Um. Please can we talk?" I take in Jay's begging stance, hands at his chin and hopefulness in his eyes.

I chuckle at Jay before grabbing my coat and heading downstairs to the roll up, ignoring his frantic steps behind me.

When we make it downstairs Jay's finishing putting his jacket on and staring dreamily at the truck sitting in front of us.

"Okay, this is my dream rig. You know this. I probably mentioned it in my sleep."

My eyes are taking in Jay's hopeful expression before averting my gaze to the truck and letting out a playful sigh.

"Now I've ridden shotgun since day one. No complaint." Jay continues making his argument.

Jay's eyes are still pleading his case when I send him a look of disbelief at his latest statement.

"Well, what's in it for me?" I tilt my head with a smirk.

Jay answers silently with his eyes, reminding me of a similar conversation in the break room regarding a new couch and the promise of quid, pro, quo.

"You know I'll make it worth your while." Jay's eyes run over my body, full of silent promises.

"Mmm hmm." I raise an eyebrow, waiting for more.

"Please." Jay raises his right eyebrow, his forehead crinkling in that sexy way of his.

"You're cute when you beg." I giggle at the look on his face.

"I'm always cute." I can't help but laugh at him, before looking around to see if anyone is watching.

My feet close the distance between us and I grab onto his jacket, looking up at him through my lashes.

"You really want to drive?" I whisper, my lips getting closer.

"More than I've ever wanted anything." The intensity between us sizzles.

"Even me?" I bite my lip, satisfied when a moan slips through his mouth.

"I walked straight into that one." His head falls backwards.

"How badly do you want to drive this truck?" I lick my lips and his eyes are focused on nothing else.

"I'll do anything." He begs with a promise.

"Anything, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Washing and cleaning for three months?" A loud laugh escapes my mouth at the shocked look on his face.

"No fair. You're messy."

"Okay. Guess you're riding shotgun." Jay grabs my waist before I can pull away.

"Fine… unless there's something else you want in return..." His blue eyes flicker down to my lips.

"You really dream about this truck? Men are so strange." I shake my head, eyes searching his.

"All the time. Comes in second to a motorbike."

"I've heard no such dream. I have heard others though..." I smirk up at him with a cheeky grin.

Jay's cheeks tint red, understanding my implication.

"You don't say anything."

"You mumble my name during them, so as long as that's happening – we're cool. It's all good." I giggle as he averts his eyes briefly, they flicker to the truck and back to me.

"I never said they were separate dreams." His blue eyes hold mischief and I narrow my eyes at him.

"What if I told you… the car makes an appearances in some of those dreams." He continues leaning closer.

"I'd say… make one of those dreams a reality and maybe we're in business." I fire back, wishing the case could be solved and we could get a start on this.

"Are you kidding me? Easy. Dream car… dream girl… back seat… yeah. I could make this trade work."

"Don't let Hank find out." I smirk, unable to resist the temptation to burst his bubble.

"I forgot about that… you'll just have to be quiet."

"I resent that. I can be quiet." Jay laughs at me.

"Sure, whatever you say babe."

"Sounds to me like you don't want to drive." I move to turn away and Jay steps closer, trapping me to him.

"I take it back. You're perfect and I worship the ground at your feet."

I release hold of Jay's jacket to place my right hand in his, the cold metal of the keys pressed between our joined hands.

"I'm going to want a preview of the main events." I whisper against his lips.

"Oh, I can arrange a down payment." We're laughing as our lips meet and Jay pulls my body flush against his.

Our hands are still joined; Jay isn't releasing hold on the keys, fear that I'll take this away from him when he's just gotten it.

Jay's tongue pushes into my mouth as I slip my left hand from holding his jacket, to running along his shirt beneath his jacket. I wrap it around his back and hold tight as he shuffles us until my back hits the truck.

We pull away and his blue eyes meet mine and they're sparkling.

"It's time you drove, grasshopper." I pull my right hand from his, releasing the keys which are still sitting in his warm hand.

A smile is playing across my face as I take in his winning and triumphant smile.

"Oh, you're an angel. An angel." He tells me disbelief in his tone with an underside of sweetness.

"You gotta pay your dues at somepoint househusband." I giggle again at his happiness.

"You're my angel." He repeats softly his lips meeting mine again.

"I know." He pulls away from me to walk around the car and to the drivers seat.

We climb in and he closes his eyes in appreciation when the car starts up.

"Wait, so in trade it's getting steamy in the car right? No washing or cleaning?"

"Nice try babe. You are my househusband." Jay chuckles as he pulls away from the district.

"Completely worth it." He mumbles as he puts his foot down feeling the power of the truck cruise the streets of Chicago.

 **A/N: Leave a review with your thoughts please.**

 **Hope there isn't too many mistakes and it's not too crap/ rushed.**

 **:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: I don't know why I attempted this one with the mood I'm in tonight... but here it is lol It's longer than I usually post but it felt mean to split it. Warning - I did not proof read this.**

You're An Angel Part Two

It's dark as Jay and I walk toward my personal car after finishing up paperwork, I timed it so we were the last from our unit to leave.

I reach out and grab his hand, pulling him to a stop.

"Erin, it's late. Let's go home, I already waited around while you did paperwork." Jay's tired face is basically pouting.

I smirk and raise my free hand, dangling the truck keys.

"What are you up to Erin?" Jay tilts his head at me.

"We had a deal remember? Time to make one of your dreams a reality." I wink and giggle tugging on his hand again bringing him closer.

"Here? Now?" He asks as I lean up and press my lips to his.

"Yeah. You're not backing out are you?" My hazel eyes peer into his blue eyes watching them sparking in the streetlights.

"On the sex part or the chores part?" His lips brush mine again.

"Either. But especially the sex part." I dangle the keys again presenting him with a challenge.

"I mean, I doubt it's been your fantasy to have your way with me in my car." I motion towards my car behind Jay.

"I've pretty much fantasized about having you _everywhere_ since we became partners." Jay looks off into the distance, seemingly recalling those fantasies.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow with a smile.

"What can I say? With a partner like you..." He nods once with a smirk.

"Write a list… one by one we will tick them off." I wink at him before wrapping my arm around his waist and moving us in the direction of the car park.

"Come on hot stuff, show me what this truck can really do." Jay chuckles as he drapes an arm over my shoulders.

"You just use me for my body don't you." Jay playfully pulls my body closer to him and I rest my head against his neck.

"Not true… I also use you for your househusband skills. Don't forget… three months." I hold up three fingers to make my point.

"No fair."

"You made the deal." I laugh as he places a kiss in my hair.

"I had the truck in front of me, I couldn't think straight."

"Not my fault you're a weak negotiator." I can practically feel Jay roll his eyes.

We are making our way into the districts private car park as Jay groans.

"I want this so bad." His words are muffled by my hair.

"Then what's the problem?" I turn my head, forcing him to bring his head back up.

"What if we get caught? What if someone sees us? What if Hank catches us?" Jays fingers are ticking the scenarios off.

"Oh my god Jay. Shut up."

"I don't even know why I put up with you." His smirk gives him away.

"Because you love me." I tease back with a smirk and smiling eyes.

"Oh right, that." Jay clicks his fingers.

"And I'm really good in bed." I place a kiss on his neck as he chuckles again.

"You have to be, to make up for your lack of house hold skills."

"That's why I have you househusband." I pull out of his arms to turn and stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm just the perfect package… brains and good looks. How did you get so lucky?" I roll my eyes before turning around to continue my way to the truck.

"I ask myself that everyday… and then you start snoring. And I stop asking." Jay's arms wrap around my waist from behind and pull me close.

"I don't snore."

"Yes you do."

"Well you talk in your sleep." Jay's stubble drags across my cheek.

"I do not." I scoff as my hands come up to rest on his.

"You do. You said 'I love you' in your sleep way before you ever asked me to move in."

"What?" I stop walking and he runs into me.

"Well you say it all the time now… but months before we moved in together you mumbled it after you fell asleep. I just laid there for hours wanting to hear it again… but knowing you wouldn't be ready to say it while awake. Or hear it."

"You're amazing you know that?" My tone is soft as I look into his sincere blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But so are you." Jay reaches down to press his lips against mine.

"You know if my snoring annoys you, you could use one of the six pillows you sleep with to cover your ears." Jay mumbles against my lips.

"Or smother you?" I pull away to send him an innocent smile.

"You'd miss me too much."

"Maybe… wait. Does this mean you admit you snore?"

"Damn it." We're laughing as we arrive at the truck and I turn to face Jay.

"Front or back seat?" I ask Jay, holding out the keys.

"Huh? You choose."

"It's your fantasy."

"Oh right. I've pretty much had it both ways. The back seat would have more privacy though."

"Come on Jay, don't you remember – secrets are hot. Breaking the rules – even hotter."

He unlocks the car and I climb in the passenger seat waiting for him to run around to the other side.

"God I love you." He tells me as he shuts the door, I giggle as I lean across the center console to kiss him.

"Good, I love you too." I pull off my coat and Jay does the same, throwing them over onto the back floor.

Jay adjusts the seat giving him more room between him and the steering wheel, before reaching to pull me over until I'm straddling him.

Our lips meet and our tongues fight as he lays the seat back a little to give us a better angle.

His hands find the button on my jeans; he undoes it quickly before he starts to pull them down. I lift up to help when my ass hits the horn.

We freeze, our breaths fogging up the car as we wait with our hearts in our throat.

Our eyes are staring intensely into the others, the sexual tension building.

After a few silent beats Jay continues to help me out of the jeans.

"Why did you have to wear Jeans?" He grumbles while I roll my eyes.

"I always wear Jeans. Besides it's winter in Chicago – what would you prefer I wear?"

"A dress? Easy access is all I'm saying." He chuckles as he kisses me again.

"Sure, I'll wear a dress to work… as a cop." I'm giggling at Jays struggle.

"Am I usually wearing a dress in your dreams?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't really pay attention, your clothes come off pretty quick."

I climb back over to the passenger seat, pulling my boots off and then my jeans before looking over to Jay.

He smirks as he does the same and I climb back over, the only material keeping us apart down there would be his boxers and my panties.

Jay's hands move up under my shirt teasing my soft skin as our lips meet again.

My hands are caressing the back of his head as I rock down on him, he groans and I slip my tongue in his mouth.

His fingers play with the fabric of my panties, teasing me slowly. I wriggle on his fingers, desperate for friction, in return he just moves slower.

I bite down on Jay's lip and he gives way to my demands, a finger slips my panties aside and he pushes two fingers in slowly.

I start to ride Jay's fingers when his other arm wraps around my waist, holding me close.

His fingers are slow, my pants quick as my orgasm builds.

When I'm about to reach my climax Jay pulls his fingers from me before sliding his boxers down and freeing his manhood.

Our gasps are lost in the others mouth as he pushes my panties aside to join our bodies.

I slide down to take him in before rocking back and forth; Jay's moaning as I trail kisses down his neck.

My pace changes as I slide up and down his shaft, feeling he's almost ready to explode. His finger finds my clit and we are thrown over the edge together, shock waves rolling through our bodies.

"Wow." Jay whispers into my hair.

"Yeah. Some dream you have."

"This was better than any dream." I pull back to look into his blue eyes.

"I love you Jay."

"I love you too Erin."

A few silent moments pass before my eyes flicker behind him.

"Backseat?" I ask with a smirk.

"Why not? We're here."

"Ohh careful there Halstead you might tempt fate."

"It would be worth it." I laugh as I climb into the back seat, turning to see Jay trying to climb through.

"The perks of being small." I'm laughing as I open my legs teasingly, Jay's eyes fall shut in response.

"I think I got it wrong earlier…" I raise an eyebrow waiting for him to finish.

"You're not an angel… you're a devil."

"But I'm your devil."

"Hell yes, you are."

Jay climbs on top of me, my back still against the seat, my hands moving under his shirt to feel his muscles.

"My turn on top." He tells me, causing a giggle to escape as his lips crash down on mine.

"You don't need to recover? You're right to go again?" My husky voice is breathless.

"In a minute. In the meantime…" He trails off as he slips onto the floor and between my legs.

His fingers hook into my panties before pulling them down, his blue eyes meet my hazel and my breathing becomes shallow when I realize what's coming next.

He buries his head between my thighs, his hands gripping my legs as his tongue teases my aching core.

My head is thrown back against the headrest, my body squirming as he continues his work with his tongue.

My hands grip the headrest behind my head, my knuckles turning white as Jay continues, his stubble rubbing against my clit, the vibrations causing me to tremble.

Within minutes I'm coming again and Jay pulls away with a smirk, my chest rising and falling and I notice my thighs are clenched tightly around his head.

"Sorry." He just chuckles as he moves back onto the seat, one knee between my legs.

I slide sideways until I'm laying down, my back pressed against the leather seats.

Jay leans down to press his lips against mine, I moan when I taste my juices on him.

His knee presses against my bare pussy and he rubs it to cause friction and my arms pull him closer, nails digging into his back.

Jay repositions himself so he's between my thighs, my legs wrap around his waist begging him to enter me.

Jay's manhood rubs my wet and waiting pussy, teasing me before sliding in slowly.

He stays there for a moment as he looks down at me.

"God you're beautiful Erin." I feel my cheeks flush pink at the sincerity of his words and the tone of his voice.

He's called me beautiful before but it's vulnerable moments like these where he's speaking right to my heart.

Jay starts to slide in and out and I move my body with his, whispering his name as the car rocks with our bodies.

Jay picks up speed as he trails kisses down my neck, his stubble causing goose bumps to appear.

He reaches a hand to pinch my clit and I reach my climax, my walls tightening around him sending him over the edge.

We lay there for a few moments, enjoying the feel of our bodies connected before he pulls out slowly and re arranges us on the seat.

His back is against the seat as he spoons me.

"Was it worth it?" I ask with a smile.

"Hell yes. Dream car, dream girl… what more could I want?"

"To not have to do the laundry?" I smirk at his groan.

"You couldn't let me enjoy this a little longer."

"Nope. Now come on, lots of chores to do at home." Jay groans again and I turn to face him.

"I'll tell you what… once you've done them I'll give you a reward in the shower."

 **A/N: Oh god, I'm not sure I even want to know your thoughts on my second attempt at smut.**

 **But leave a review anyway. :-)**

 **I have about... 4 or 5 story outlines written up that I'll finish and post as soon as I can.**

 **UPDATE: Follow up called 'Jays List of Fantasies' is up.**


End file.
